


The Power of Martyrs

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [156]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The serpent in the grass has lost its head," Margot murmurs, "but the instrument of his downfall now torments him for eternity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Martyrs

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 July 2016  
> Word Count: 300  
> Prompt: 5. hospitals at midnight  
> Summary: "The serpent in the grass has lost its head," Margot murmurs, "but the instrument of his downfall now torments him for eternity."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set in the first 24 hours after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: And once again, I got a pair of characters for this story that made me pause. Margot and Sr. Greta would never have any reason to have met, so I had to get creative on this one. And then the idea of this story just popped into my head and I went with it. I rather like the idea of Sr. Greta and her nuns as nuns who torment John in the afterlife.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's not sure why they even thought it was a good idea to do this. Margot hasn't been reliably lucid for the better part of twenty years now. Even worse, she's been functionally mute due to the seizures and strokes. The rare moments in the last five years where she can do more than smile and stare vacantly into the distance could probably be counted on one hand with fingers left over. But they've requested her presence for the identification. Ann brings her, throwing disgusted looks at both John Jr. and particularly at Solomon. Neither boy pays much attention to their mother, having written her off years ago, but they make such noise in their supposed grief over their father's death. It's painful to watch them continue the circus act for too long, and she hopes that this will be over soon.

"The serpent in the grass has lost its head," Margot murmurs, "but the instrument of his downfall now torments him for eternity."

Ann kneels next to her, for once grateful that everyone else is ignoring Margot. "What instrument is that, Margot?"

"The key to unlocking the Beast's ascendancy. He never should have left her to die. He made her and her cohorts martyrs. Martyrs have enormous power after death. They will torment him for his avarice and need for power for the rest of eternity."

While startled by her words, Ann can find no fault in them. John was always ruled by greed and power, even to the point of losing sight of the Plan. Even more than the nuns, killing Damien's best friend was unnecessary to the desired end result.

"What of Damien's friend? The young man the serpent left for dead?"

Margot doesn't answer her, eyes already going unfocused as she retreats back into her mind.


End file.
